Sealed with a Knot
by Converse4life
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are, well, tied together for the day, and it has Aphrodite written all over it! Eventual Percabeth :
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hellooo! This is just a little idea I dreamt up in Social Studies, so it might seem weird, or random. I thought and thought of how to write it so it makes sense, and I ended up with this...hehe. I don't know if anyone else has written this kind of one-shot, 'cuz I didn't really look it up, but I'm posting this anyway, because I feel like it. So please don't review saying that "so-and-so" has done this story already, and I'm copying his or her idea. I don't wanna hear it. No hard feelings. 3**

**P.S: It does switch PoV's for people who want to know. **

**Aphrodite: Oh, and she doesn't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That means she doesn't own me! Which means, I can play with her love life all the time! Yay! Now hold my mirror higher!**

**Me: Oh dear...on with the story *sigh...***

_Mt. Olympus_

_Aphrodite PoV_

"Percy! Chin up, stay stiff, concentrate, aim, and _then_ shoot!" Annabeth screamed to Percy. She was helping Percy with his failing archery skills, and he just won't get it right.

"And he never will," I said aloud, watching them, live on Heph-TV. "Why don't they get it? They are _perfect _for each other! Hmmph, looks like, yet again, I have to step in. But what should it be this time?"

I thought and thought, until while re-applying my eye-shadow, I got it. I smirked. _This is going to be fun._

_Camp Half Blood_

_Annabeth PoV_

I watched Percy from the sidelines, my hands on my hips, watching his every move. _Huh, he still doesn't have his back straight!_

"Percy! Back straight! How many ti-" I was cut off.

"Sorry, sorry, okay," he straightened his back. "Happy?" he smiled his goofy grin. I rolled my eyes.

"Try again," I huffed. His smile broadened. H_e's an epic failure!_ I stomped towards him.

"No, no, no, Percy, like this, and oh! Fix this!" I chided. I was standing next to him, and was re-adjusting his posture for the umpteenth time. I took a whiff of the air, and brought in the minty smell of Percy's cologne. I closed my eyes taking it in.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" I heard Percy say cautiously.

"Hmmm?" I mumbled. Then I shot open my eyes, and started to walk away in embarrassment. Then I felt a little tug on my foot. _Tug, tug_. I looked down. The shoelace of my black Converse and the shoelace of Percy's black Vans were tied together in a _very _complicated knot. _What? _

"Okay, who did this? Never mind, lemme see what I can do," Percy said. He knelt down, and fumbled around with the knot a bit. _Tick tock, tick tock..._

"Oh! Forget it! Let me try!" I cried out in exasperation. I bent down, and started picking at the laces, not realizing that he refused to give up. Our hands met, and I blushed and immediately shied away. Percy cleared his throat and stood up. _Leave it up to him to ruin the moment._ I kept my eyes down, still working at the knot.

"Damn! Why is this not opening! Ugh!" I yelled out loud.

"I guess we're, uh, stuck together for a while, so let's keep, uh, training," Percy suggested. I sighed.

_Percy PoV_

I really had no clue what was going on. One second Annabeth was yelling at me, the next second, our shoes are stuck together. Then, our hands meet, and I, being the clumsy one, ruined the moment. Now, Annabeth's screaming and yelling about how she doesn't want to be walking around all day stuck to a _guy_. It's as if I'm some kind of disease or something. Hello! I have feelings too ya know! Anyways, now she's dragging me towards the dining pavilion, so she can eat a popsicle. My heart sank, because there was Chiron, ready to reprimand us. Apparently, one of the Aphrodite kids saw what happened, and _dutifully_ (note the sarcasm) reported it to Chiron. Pshh, as if. I bet she was the one who got us into this mess.

"Percy, Annabeth, may I ask why your shoes are tied together in a rather complicated knot?" Chiron inquired. I shook my head. Annabeth sighed.

"Ask Percy," she mumbled. Oh yeah, great. Let's all put the blame on Percy! What do I say? I started stuttering, and spluttering, but we ended up getting nowhere. Chiron stood there patiently, his eyes darting between Annabeth and I. Finally Annabeth spoke up.

"I was helping Percy with his fail archery, and then magically our shoelaces, er, tied together," she mumbled. I nodded earnestly. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I see...well, right now we can't do anything. Grab your popsicle, and then shoo," Chiron sighed. We turned around with great difficulty, and went over to the volleyball courts. Lots of people snickered as we walked by, Annabeth buried her head in her hands in shame, and I told the twerps to back off. The worst was when Grover came by.

"Oh man, guys, what were you two up to?" he asked, biting back a laugh.

"I don't want to talk about it," I shot at him.

"Ohhh, Percy, you weren't, ya know," he rolled his hands in a circular motion as if I knew what he was trying to say. I did.

"Grover! You perv! No way! What made you think that?" I yelled, my face beet red. Grover laughed and ran away. _Oh boy..._

_Annabeth PoV_

Today is officially the worst and best day of my life. Worst because I'm tied to Percy. Best because I'm tied to _Percy_. Don't get it? Lemme explain. I love him. I mean, l-o-v-e love him. Since our first quest together, I started having feelings, I didn't understand it then, I thought it was just the brotherly love I had with, ahemm, Luke. But then, over the years, it grew stronger. Now, at age 15, it grew from a feeling, to a crush, to a like, to a love. And I'm never sure if he likes me back. Sometimes he's a gentleman, and my hopes rise, then he's just a big, muscular meanie, and I lose hope. Lotsa Aphrodite kids, who have nothing else to do in their candy-coated life, are always giggling and flirting with him, and I get really annoyed. But I've learned to live with it. Percy's just that kinda guy. But now, when we're, well, tied together, this new hope surged through me like wildfire. And then Grover came along with his little theory...sigh. Not that this doesn't have downsides, 'cuz let me tell you, it most certainly does. He keeps tripping, stumbling, oh, and did I mention STEPPING ON MY FOOT! Sheesh, even the greatest of heroes, are the clumsiest of heroes. I cast him a dark look, when he stumbled on my foot _again_. He "sincerely" apologized, and then he spotted our gothic buddy, Nico di Angelo. He tried running over to him, and then remembered me. He looked at, his eyes begging forgiveness. I groaned, and walked with Percy over to Nico. Nico burst into laughter.

"You know what? I feel like a clown, with everyone laughing at me," I yelled, over Nico's giggles. Nico tried to stifle his laughter, but occasional giggles still came out. I glared at him. He shut up.

"So what exactly, er, happened?" Nico asked innocently.

"Don't ask," Percy muttered, his face bright red. Nico smoothed his baggy skull, and cross bones shirt, which hung on his skinny 13-year old body. He was also wearing ripped black jeans, and black Converse.

"Okay," he gave up. Then the lunch bell rang.

_Percy PoV_

I'm. Dead. Meat. If I sit at Athena's table, with all of Annabeth's siblings, Athena will kill me. If I let Annabeth sit with me, at Poseidon's table, Poseidon will kill me. If I don't sit there at all, Chiron will kill me. Oh gods. _ What if I talk to Chiron? Surely he will understand my predicament. _I started walking towards Chiron, and then I remembered Annabeth. _Crap._ She shot me a mean look, and rolled her eyes. And then I started staring at her. I don't know what came over me, but I just stared and took in all of her features. Her soft, blonde hair, tied in a neat high ponytail, her side bangs, flitting in the wind, her stormy gray eyes, her soft porcelain skin, her ruby red lips. The way her grey Aeropostale top clung to her, showing off her slim body and well toned muscles (mine are better though, just sayin'), her small fragile hands resting impatiently on her hips, her dark blue skinny jeans covering her slim legs, her black Converse, dirty, and worn out, and last of all, our tied shoelaces. Was it just me, or was the knot in the shape of a heart? I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. Annabeth cleared her throat and looked at me expectantly. I blushed, and we walked over to Chiron, my hands clasped together behind my back, sweaty with embarrassment.

"Chiron? Um, well, where do we sit?" I asked stupidly. Chiron sighed.

"As it does not seem fit for either of you to sit at your own table, you two can, well, have a picnic together, all by yourselves, maybe by the beach if you wish," Chiron suggested. Annabeth's face lit up, I blushed a deeper red. We walked over to the buffet, and picked out what we wanted to eat. Pizza and barbeque for me, and Annabeth picked a turkey sandwich, and a slice of cake. We grabbed our goblets, gave our offerings to the gods, and headed over to the beach. Behind me, I heard a few Aphrodite girls giggling, and sighing.

"Awww," I heard a lot of girls saying. Annabeth turned around and glared daggers at them, only then they were quiet.

"Thanks," I whispered to her. She didn't say anything, but I swear, I saw her blushing too. We walked over to the beach, and spread out a blanket, and laid out the cutlery, and stuff.

"Let's eat," she said brightly. We sat down, together, and stretched our legs out, and began to dig in. Some while later we finished. We just sat and watched the sun. Soon enough, I fell asleep.

_Annabeth PoV_

We sat there watching the sun together, or rather, he was. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Soon though, his eyelids closed, and he dozed off. I lay down, and fell asleep, too, and a sudden force brought my head to his chest. _What just happened? Oh my gods, why did I do that?_ After a while, though, I dozed off, too.

_Percy PoV_

I opened my eyes, and started to sit up, but an unknown weight pulling me down. I looked down. Annabeth was sleeping peacefully upon my chest. Her soft blonde hair, was covering her serene face, her eyes shut tight, her breathing soft and even, synching with mine perfectly. It felt perfect, I didn't want to let this moment go, but I pushed those thoughts aside, when I looked at the time and realized that we needed to get going. I leaned over her, and shouted into her face.

"Annabeth, Annabeth, ANNABETH!" she immediately sat up, and she hit her head on mine. Ouch.

"Owww. I'm awake. Oh, owwie," she moaned. Sitting up, she rubbed her head, and blinked her eyes. I smiled.

"Good morning sleepyhead," I said playfully.

"You slept, too," she muttered.

"Well, at least I didn't sleep on a son of Poseidon's _chest_," I smirked. I will hold her to this till the end of time. Her expression was priceless. Gray eyes wide in shock. Body stiff, hands balled in two fists, face tomato red. I almost laughed. Then she smiled mischievously.

"You enjoyed it, though, didn't you," she smirked. I stood there dumfounded. _Dang, she's good at comebacks. _

"I-well, you see, it, like, it was entirely your fault!" I finally ended up with. It was her turn to think of a comeback. I felt a little proud of myself. Not for long.

"Yea, well if I were you, I would have shaken me off, the moment you found out," she retorted, her eyes ablaze. That got me mad. She doesn't want to be blamed for something that was _entirely_ her fault, and she's saying _I _should have done something about it.

"Oh, yeah, well if I were you, I wouldn't have even _tried_ doing that. Especially when you know what could happen," I shot back furiously.

"You know what...?" Annabeth threatened.

"What?" I growled.

"I'm out," she said, narrowing her eyes. She turned on her heel, and started walking away, as did I, and then we remembered. _Shoelaces..._ We were spun around, and Annabeth was thrown right into me. I held her in my arms, as she started crying. _Why the hell is she crying?_

"I'm sorry. That was so pointless, a- and we just were arguing over nothing. I-I feel like a loser. I just fought with my best friend. I'm so sorry Percy," she hiccupped. I knew she was crying for no good reason, but something told me to calm her down. I rubbed her back and whispered.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not mad or anything. Calm down," I told her. She hiccupped some more, and then started breathing heavily.

"Sorry, I know, I'm getting over-emotional, and I'm overreacting," Annabeth came to her wits. I sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her softly. She wiped away her tears, and smiled.

"Yes, thank you," she whispered. I could tell she was embarrassed, because she wouldn't look at me in the eyes.

"We should, you know, get going," I pointed towards the dining pavilion.

"Yeah...let's pack up an, er, get a move on...,"she trailed of. As she packed the dirty dishes, I folded the blanket. We walked back to the pavilion, and people stopped their training to stare at us.

"How long did we take?" Annabeth whispered to me.

"Well, 'bout 2 hours in total," I estimated.

"Crap, we must be the talk of the camp. What will Chiron say? Even worse, what will the Gods say?" she whispered worriedly.

**Muahaha! I feel evil, stopping at that cliffy...**

**Anyways! Those of you who are currently following my other story, Kidnapped Feelings, sorry about the delay, I am working on the next chapter (not really), and it will come up soon. My excuse will come up on the chapter...lol. If you haven't then check it out! It's my first story so it will have faults.**

**Review!**

**~roshini:]**

**Peace, Love, Shahid Kapoor!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yay! It's chappie two! Thanks for all the reviews! They made my day! I also noticed (me being my observant self again) that a lot of people were asking "Why couldn't they just take off their shoes, or cut the shoelaces?" and I realized it was pretty stupid of me not to put that, so, well, this chap-tah will clear that. Hehe, just a heads up, they can't do that...:] I guess this one will be a short(er) one, so we'll see how you like it. **

**Nico: Roshini, in no way, WHATSOEVER, owns Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Oh no, that means she might pair me up with an OC, or even worse, HERSELF!**

**Me: Hey, you evil, gothic meanie, get over here! *chases Nico, and pins him***

**Nico: *panting* Alright, alright, sorry. You're actually not that bad. But that's another story...our readers are waiting. *looks at Roshini expectantly***

**Me: *blush* Thanks Nico, but I think I still wanna beat you up. Anyways, on with the story! *continues beating up Nico***

_Athena PoV_

_Mt. Olympus_

A boy of Poseidon. Tied. To _my_ daughter. A girl of Athena. What. Is. Going. On. I need answers. _Now. _And I know just where to get them from.

_~Some while later~_

"My darling sister, ahem. Could you please explain to me WHY MY DAUGHTER IS TIED TO KELP HEAD'S SON?" I thundered, gray eyes flashing. Aphrodite jumped from her vanity, and whipped her mane of perfectly conditioned hair around.

Wha-wha-whatever do you mean, oh wise sister?" she started stammering. Pfft. I can see through that. I turned on Heph-TV, and pointed to a little scene at what I like to call, Aphrodite's Place of Evilness, otherwise known as the beach, where poor deluded heroes fall under her spell, and fall in love with other deluded heroes (of the opposite gender of course).And now Aphrodite's done it again. Annabeth Chase, my daughter, and Percy (hmmph) Jackson (double hmmph) were having a seaside picnic. Why? Because they can't sit at any of the tables, so Chiron suggested they eat at the beach of doom (triple hmmph). Their laces were tied together in that stupid knot, and Aphrodite was showing no sign of undoing it.

"Hehe, that, well, umm, lets see. I think your daughter, and Percy make the cutest couple ever?" she laughed nervously. I glared daggers at her.

"Undo it. NOW," I growled. She shook her head firmly, and blinked in surprise at her newfound courage. That made me even angrier. I glowered at her and spun on my heel. _I guess I need to fix this myself._

_Annabeth PoV_

_Camp Half-Blood_

"Welcome back, children. I trust you had a, ah, good lunch?" Chiron welcomed us. I smiled grimly. Percy blushed and dragged me over to the kitchens where we dropped our dirty dishes.

"Should we tell him?" I whispered.

"What?" he replied dumbly.

"About, well, you know, our nap," I struggled for words. Percy shook his head.

"It's our little secret," he said, and smiled. I laughed. And then I laughed even harder. It just magically came to me. Why hadn't I thought of it before? It was so easy, the answer right at the tip of my tongue.

"You know, I don't know why I didn't think of this before, but can't we just take off our shoes, and get other shoes to wear?" I asked him, still giggling at my stupidity.

"Why don't we try?" he said, though he didn't seem too psyched about it. _I wonder why..._So anyways, we tried pulling off our shoes. It didn't come off. I started to panic. I knelt down and pulled with all my might. Nope. Percy tried, his muscles flexing. Nope, nothing, NADA. I began hyperventilating. Just then, we saw Beckendorf, from the Heph cabin walk by, whistling to himself.

"Hey, Beckendorf!" Percy called. He stopped whistling then turned to us. And then he started laughing-_hard_.

"Hahaha, laugh on," I snapped. "Listen can you help us? We're trying to take off our shoes, but they aren't coming off."

"AHAHA, okay, okay. Let me see what's happenin'," he played around with our feet a bit, doing stuff here and there. Finally, he stood up, exasperation etched onto his face.

"Magic. Most likely god magic, if you know what I mean," he said. "I'm presuming Aphrodite, and in that case, I'm sorry. Can't do anything. Anyways, gotta run, Selena's waiting." He jogged off.

"That was quick," Percy said, as he watched him go. I nodded in agreement.

" So, what now?" I asked him.

"I don't know! You're the wise girl!" he exclaimed.

"Well, what about, oh I don't know, cutting the laces apart?" that came randomly to me, too. We walked to arts and crafts area, and pulled out the strongest pair of scissors we could find.

"This is it. Good luck," I muttered. _Please work, Please work!_ It...didn't. Crap. Percy looked at me, eyes begging for forgiveness. I smiled letting him know it was okay. This time I thought for answers.

"What if we cut the shoe?" I asked. Then I laughed. What a stupid idea. We were just wasting our time. Might as well get things done. But Percy had other plans, apparently.

"Hey Annabeth? Why don't we just take the day off? We could, well, walk and talk, or sit around, and play board games or something?" he suggested. I was kind of bored, so I went with the walk and talk. We went over to the beach again, but now the sun was setting, casting a slightly romantic aura throughout the area. There was a slight breeze in the air, my blonde hair waving at the wind's mercy. The sun cast a slightly pink color onto Percy's face, and his sea green eyes shined **(AN: Or is it shone? I don't know, Word is not helping me out here :[) **even more than normal. Slowly, almost robotically, Percy liked arms with me, and my head was pulled by an unknown force onto his shoulder. Though we didn't know what the hell was going on, I have to admit, we-at least _I_ enjoyed it. It seemed Percy did, too. We walked like that for a while, then I got bored and said:

"Wanna play 20 questions?" Percy looked very taken aback, then smiled.

"Sure, why not? I go first. Did you or do you love Luke," he said thoughtfully. Oh, he hit my soft spot.

"Umm," I thought for a while. "No, actually, I didn't, and I don't love Luke. I guess I might have had sibling-like affections, but never like that." I didn't know where that came from, but it was 100% true. Now, I think he's a butt, and even if he became good, I would turn my back on him. Percy also looked shocked at my reply.

"Okay, my turn," I said cheerfully. "Have you ever liked a girl, or gone out with one?"

Percy was baffled. "Uh, yeah, in like 5th grade, but like, I didn't like her, she did, and like told me."

"What did you say?" I inquired.

"My turn now, smarty. What do think of Andrew from the Apollo cabin?" he smirked. "I saw you checking him out the other day, when he was talking to me."

I blushed. "I was actually staring at _you_ Seaweed Brain," I mumbled. "I don't give a crap about Mr. I Think I'm So Sexy But I'm Actually Not."

"Wait, so you do give a crap about me, right?" Percy laughed. He started tickling me, for no reason.

"Maybe, aghh! Stop it!" I laughed, and tried to run away, but I couldn't. He grabbed me by the waist, and we were laughing harder than ever.

"Its, ahaha, my, haha, let go, turn!" I couldn't stop laughing. We fell onto the sand, and sobered up. We sat there, his arm still around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We just sat there watching the sun.

"Percy?" I asked cautiously.

"Hmm...?" he said, still transfixed with the sunset.

"I-I-I have a question," I mumbled.

"Mhmm," he replied.

"Do you-do you," I hesitated. "Do you like anyone?" Percy was caught off-guard. He thought about it.

"Y-Yes, I believe so," he said, staring at me with his sea-green eyes. My feelings swelled inside me. "Annabeth, I think-no, I know. I love you, Annabeth." I looked up at him, and said, with all my courage, "I love you too Seaweed Brain." And when his lips crashed onto mine, I felt utter bliss. We broke apart and smiled

"So, are we, like, going out now?" Percy said.

"I-uh, if you want to," I hesitated.

"Annabeth, I love you like hell, of course I do," he stated, staring into my eyes. I threw my arms around him, burrowing my head into his neck. He ruffled my hair.

"Is that a yes?" he whispered into my ear.

"What do think, Seaweed Brain?" I mumbled. He laughed, and kissed me once more. At that point, our shoelaces magically unraveled and tied onto their appropriate shoe. Suddenly, my (cue scary music) mother shimmered into view. We both guiltily jumped up, and brushed ourselves off. My mother regarded us both with a cold look, and my heart dropped. She would never accept our relationship. She opened her mouth to speak, but then Aphrodite also tagged along.

"Yes! Yes! I did it! I'm a genius!" Aphrodite sang.

"Annabeth, my dear. Do you care to explain to me what it going on?' she said slowly through clenched teeth. I was ready. I've been waiting for this moment for many years. No matter what, Percy and I will be together, even if I have to defy my mother.

"It's actually quite clear, mom. You see, Percy and I love each other, and we want to be together," I said, defiantly. Athena was taken aback.

"My dear girl, I would watch your mouth if I were you," she warned. My muscles tensed, but Percy rubbed my back consolingly.

"Lady Athena-"Percy started.

"YOU! You don't deserve my daughter. You're a coward, a dud, and you're Kelp Head's son!" my mother ranted. That got Percy mad.

"Just 'cuz he's my son doesn't mean he can't be with Annabeth. Look at them, they're meant to be. It's only fair," Poseidon came into the picture. Now I was really confused. All I wanted was to be with Percy, why did the gods have to interfere with our relationship. You don't see them doing that with anybody else! I guess Aphrodite was, like, reading my mind or something, because she piped up," What did they do wrong? This is your fight; they have nothing to do with it!"

Athena sighed. I could see the gears in her head running. Then suddenly, out of the blue, she said, "Fine, I give you one chance, Perseus Jackson, and if you blow it, mark my words, you'll never live to see daylight again." And with that, she disappeared.

"Congrats guys, you really are the couple," Poseidon patted Percy's back, and also vanished. Aphrodite had run off to tell her kids about some new Gucci thing or whatever. It was just me and Percy left on the beach. He looked at me and smiled his goofy grin.

"Some day, huh?" he asked.

"Yep, what a day!" I replied, and kissed him on the lips. He responded and placed his hands around my waist, pulling me closer. I ran my hands through his luscious black hair. It was perfect, complete, and utter bliss. We broke apart gasping for breath. He kept his arms wrapped around my waist, and I threw my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his chest, and we stood there, forgetting everything else. Finally my wish had come true.

"I love you, Seaweed Brain"

"I love you, too, Wise Girl"

**AN: ANNND its DONE! I hope you liked it! I thought that Annabeth and Athena were a little OOC but, its Fanfiction, so its 'kay. Review! And I'll give you a cyber-hug!**

**~roshini:]**

**Peace, Love, Shahid Kapoor!**


End file.
